


琵琶行-再逢与永别

by Maga1827



Series: 中唐司马合集 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Series: 中唐司马合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682491





	琵琶行-再逢与永别

某高攀不起。” 程夫人跪在地板上，一脸惊愕和不可置信：“夫君，这是为何啊？”   
程商睨了她一眼，嘲讽道：“某知道，某不识琵琶，也听不懂夫人弹奏的琴音，配不上夫人。既然夫人遇了知音，某便送夫人一程。” 说着，把一叠纸甩到了程夫人身上。  
上面‘琵琶行’三个大字映入了程夫人的眼中。  
“商人重利轻别离，前月浮梁买茶去。去来江口守空船，绕船月明江水寒。” 程商冷笑，“写得多好啊！某就是一个重利的商人而已，配不上夫人，也没办法陪着夫人在船上日夜笙歌，夫人可寂寞了不是？！” 话音一转，怒火冲天：“可某不需要赚钱养家吗？家里好十几口人！你一个妾却敢在外面败坏某的名声！”   
程商怒极，对着哑口无言默默流泪的程夫人挥手：“你走吧，找你的知音去。  
说完，负手离去，不再留给程夫人辩解的机会。旁边的侍者扶起程夫人，也不安慰，到了外面，程夫人看到自己的丫鬟也被赶了出来，抱着包袱无助地站在马车旁。  
侍者对程夫人说：“奴就送到这了，请夫人保重。”   
程夫人喑哑着问：“夫君要把妾送予何人？” 脸色满是绝望。  
侍者脸上有一丝异样，还是说了：“江州司马白乐天白大人的府邸。”   
程夫人眼神惊异，“怎……怎么？”   
侍者叹了口气：“主人虽然恼怒于夫人，也深感自己不是夫人良配，于是去信给了白大人，从今日起，主人就不是夫人的夫君了。夫人的衣裳首饰一应器物都给您收拾好了，您上车吧。”   
程夫人，原名晏山红眼泪止不住地掉，站住在原地不肯动，还是被半扶半塞着进了马车。  
而此时的白乐天正好奇地打开一封投入他宅院，来历不明的信。看完信的乐天脸色大变，猛地站起，眉头皱得死紧。胡乱踱步一会后，阿南被叫了进去：“大人，何事吩咐？”   
乐天紫着脸，说道：“去请夫人来。” 

“夫君？何事喊我？” 乐天妻子杨氏。  
“那个，阿久啊，有个事情……要和你说一下……” 乐天嗫嗫嚅嚅，不敢去看妻子。  
白夫人脸色顿时难看起来，她知道一般乐天这样的态度的时候多半是有什么要得罪她的事情。  
“有位乐伎走投无路，我欲收留之……”   
杨夫人冷笑打断他：“司马大人要做什么岂是我等妇人能阻拦的！” 说完满面怒容，转身就走。  
“阿久，阿久！” 乐天想要去拦她，她躲不过，指着乐天的鼻子骂道：“家里已经养了两个家伎，还不够你白乐天排遣的？来了江州也要带过来，养多少才够？九江这破地方，哪些个场合要歌伎来撑你白乐天的门面？！你俸禄不过四五万钱，不过堪堪够用些微盈余而已，你以为是什么世家大族不成？”  
白乐天被喷得狗血淋头，翻出了那封书信给杨氏，念给她听。  
“又是你写的破诗招的！你还记得自己是为啥被贬到九江来的吗？！” 白夫人气愤得像喷发的火山，又气又委屈：自己的夫君是个颇有才名的诗人，她总不能不让他写诗吧？但写着写着总能惹出祸来！谁受得了！  
还有那个刘梦得，元微之，都和她家夫君是一丘之貉！  
杨氏虽然生气，在几日之后看到进了府的晏山红，火气也去尽了。  
大约是舟车劳顿的缘故，晏山红憔悴消瘦得风一吹就飘走了，年纪也不小了，面色惶惶，却假装镇定的模样实在让白夫人说不出让她立刻就走的话。这么一默许，晏山红就在府中住下了。杨氏也懒得去管。  
几日后，西处小院里传出了琵琶声，白夫人驻足一听，竟不能拔腿离去，一直听到弹琵琶的人叹息一声再也不弹。杨氏心中不好受，从琵琶声中大概理解了这又是一个身世飘零的可怜人，再大的气也消散了。

几日后，晏山红敲了她的门说要来拜访面见。虽然杨氏不太愿意见她，但出于可怜她的身世还是点了头。

“见过夫人。” 晏山红柔柔弱弱，知礼地一福，神色带着些微不安，她自认为掩饰得很好。  
杨氏点头，让她免礼。

见过礼后一屋子的主人下仆相对无言。杨氏没有对歌姬嘘寒问暖的大度，即使她同情也不忍晏山红的境遇，说话也是冷冷的：“何事求见？”   
“妾本身就该来与夫人问安，谁知前日身体不爽，还请夫人莫怪罪。” 晏山红偷瞄了杨夫人一眼，“还有一事想要麻烦夫人。不知道能请夫人为妾身延请大夫？前些日子，妾身长途跋涉恐犯了旧疾，还请夫人恩准。”   
杨氏细看才发现，站在背光里晏山红涂了厚厚的脂粉，看不清楚面容下的真实的脸色是否健康与否，但眼睛里冒出的浊气和血丝没有外物能掩盖。  
杨氏点头答应，晏山红心想杨夫人也不想见到她在这碍眼，道谢后欲离去，杨氏叫住了她。  
“若身子实在不适，可自行延医，不必来问过我。” 说着，命丫鬟给了通行后院的令牌和钥匙。  
晏山红先是诧异，然后看懂了杨夫人眼里的诚恳和无谓，心中哽咽，深深行了一礼：“是，谢过夫人！”   
江州的春寒很难熬，尤其对自北而来的异客来说更加是如此。  
乐天躺在塌上，裹着厚厚的毛毡还是冷得发抖。屋内烧着炭火都驱不走满屋满身的寒气。  
西院来人急哄哄地撞进内厢，匍伏在地，抱住乐天的脚啜泣不已。  
乐天一惊，急忙去看来人的情状。青蝇双眼努力睁开，只见是晏山红的侍女，不知道是哭得还是跑得上气不接下气。  
“怎么了？” 乐天连忙拉起小侍女让她起来。地面冷冻如冰，染上风寒可不是说笑的。  
侍女打了哭嗝，无法说出话来，乐天顺着她的背，让她慢慢讲。  
“娘……娘子，大夫说娘子大……大限将至，就在这……这两日了……” 说完继续哭。  
乐天眉毛深深地蹙起，寒冬中全身如冰，小侍女抬头一看，感觉主人家面容瞬间又老去几分。乐天掀起毛毡，牵着小侍女，往西院而去。  
侍女下意识想抽回手也不想握住这残老破败的手却最终还是懂事地忍住了，缓缓回握住，想去暖和这一块五指做成的冰。  
西院的内厢里，死气萦绕，药的苦味直飘到院门之外。乐天坐在了榻边，看着床上的人，竟然无法判断，她还能否再次醒来，此刻的憔悴又安详面容是否定格永恒。  
许久许久，床上的人才动了。如蠕虫新生般睁开了眼皮，眼眸模糊逐渐变得清亮。  
看清了床边的人，嘴角扯起了一个笑：“啊，是晚吟先生。”   
乐天也笑：“是我。”  
“先生是来送妾身最后一程的吗？” 她坦然笑着说出来，对即将到来的死亡没有丝毫畏惧。  
乐天笑僵住了，嘴皮上下碰了半天开开合合说不出一个字，嘴中转了几圈的话语终是没有出口。  
“先生不必做如此哀戚情态，这病折磨了妾身许久，如今未必不是解脱。” 话音一转，笑容中有喜悦和轻快，“此生得君一琵琶行，此生无憾已！宝马雕车，王公侯府，妾什么都经历过。最后还能得白乐天一行赋名垂千古，妾没有什么不满足了。” 晏山红叹息一声，竟是满足。  
乐天无法言语，似有无尽的话语要对她诉说，却又好像没有任何话语能诉说。他写了一生的诗赋，临到此刻，竟是一无用处。言语无法诉说，但身体好像本能地知道如何排斥哀切。滚烫的泪滴落在锦被上，瞬变得冰凉。  
晏山红一惊，竟无意识地伸出手去拂去眼泪。回过神来的时候才发现自己的逾矩。  
像是掩饰什么似的，她稍稍移开了视线：“先生不必伤心。生死总有时，妾只是时辰到了。” 眼睛里涌起了少女时代的俏皮，“与先生说个秘密。”   
“在江州的寒天腊月里，未遇见先生之前，妾无数个深夜里床头都有一把剪刀。”   
乐天听懂了她的话，瞪大了眼睛。  
晏山红笑笑，“刀到了手边总是下不去手，想着明天或许能有什么能让人值得高兴的事情呢？” 她似乎是乏了，说话的声音慢了下来，开始微微喘着气。似是要把灵魂交出来一样，她努力地继续说：“后来，您猜怎么着？妾身遇见了您。那是怎样的一个夜色来着？您踏着水和月而来，身上的寒气止不住地让人发冷，您一开口语气温暖得像是能融化长安最厚的雪。先生……妾又梦见了长安旧色，先生……您……要是还有一日能回到长安，求您，帮妾看看下马陵……胭脂坡上那间……瓦屋……”  
乐天握着晏山红的手，看着她渐渐暗淡下去的神采，哽咽着轻轻地问：“哪一坊？什么样的瓦屋？”   
可晏山红好像已经听不到，只有靠近了材继续听见她还在喃喃：“或许您……不……知道，在遇见您之前，妾就对……您……万分仰慕……”  
声音渐渐弱了下去，乐天听见她最后一句留在人间的话语却是：“如果可以……先生……妾……再也不……想为人了……”

元和十二年冬，有女善琵琶，卒于江州，年三十五。


End file.
